Gravity Falls: ¿esto qué significa?
by MagPines
Summary: Qué pasara en la vida de los "Gemelos misterio" si algo cambiara entre ellos dos. (Pinecest 18)


_**Disclaimer: Gravity Falls y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es obra del maravilloso Alex Hirsch, simplemente decidió escribir sobre su universo.**_

——————————————————

Ese día no pude dormir, Dipper estaba sobre mi, estábamos solos en casa y me dijo que me amaba pero no como hermana, como algo más, el definitivamente quería tener sexo conmigo y yo no podía, era mi hermano.

Sujetó mis manos y empezó a besarme, no pude resistir e hice lo mismo, empezamos a besarnos, el empezó a bajar, beso mi cuello y agarraba mis pechos con suavidad y firmeza, lo deseaba, deseaba que Dipper estuviera dentro de mi y por un momento olvidé que era mi hermano, lo abrace de la cintura y le quite su playera de manera acelerada, él quito mi suéter y mi brasier, me miro a los ojos y dijo que era hermosa.

Siguió bajando hasta llegar a mi vientre, quito mi pantalón y mi ropa interior que estaba empapada, me sentía caliente, me hervía la sangre y mis deseos por tenerlo dentro de mi se intensificaban.

Empezó a besar mis piernas, me sentía deseosa, empezó a besarme AHÍ, cosa que nadie había hecho antes, nunca, jugaba con mi clitoris de manera que me daba más placer, yo gemía y me mordía mi labio inferior.

Él por fin se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado mojada, así que bajó su pantalón junto con su ropa interior, diablos! Es tan grande? Solo tiene 17. Me quedé estupefacta, debajo de mi almohada saque un condón que guardaba para mi primera vez y había llegado el momento, perdería mi virginidad este día.

Puse el condón en su mano y con cuidado lo abrió, tratando de no romperlo. Por dios! Perdería mi virginidad con mi hermano! Que me sucede?

Él poco a poco fue entrando dentro de mi y grite de placer, me retorcía como gusano, me miró y lo bese con fuerza, enrredaba mis dedos en su cabello castaño, dimos vuelta, literal, me puse encima de él y empecé a moverme, de tal manera que el se sentía bien y yo también. Después de 2 horas intentando todo tipo de posiciones decidí sacarlo de dentro de mi, lo acosté y con cuidado quité el condón, lo bese en los labios y poco a poco fui bajando, tomé su miembro en mis manos y poco a poco lo fui metiendo en mi boca (nunca había hecho sexo oral, era mi primera vez en todo) juguetee con mi lengua y la cabeza de su miembro, él sentía placer y yo era feliz al verlo de reojo. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos dijo...

-Mabel apartate! No lo hagas Mabel, basta- Su respiración se aceleraba y yo metí una vez más su miembro en mi boca, hasta mi garganta y al sacarlo el se vino en mi boca disfrutando un sabor dulce y una textura viscosa en mi lengua - Oh Mabel! Que buena eres para esto! Eres magnífica, especial, preciosa, sexy! Me encantas! - Me estiró su mano, la tomé y ambos terminamos tumbados, llenos de sudor y cansancio. Nos quedamos dormidos, desnudos, abrazados, disfrutando el momento.

Horas después desperté, tomé mi celular y revisé la hora, eran las 9pm, mis padres llegarían a las 11 así que desperté a Dipper el cual me tomó del brazo y con un hábil movimiento me coloco encima de él y empezó a besarme. Puse mis manos en su pecho y le dije que me daría una ducha, me dirigí hacia el baño y abrí la llave, empezó a caer el agua caliente y me metí, disfrutando el agua de una manera expedida. Empecé a tallar mi cuerpo y al momento de tallarme mis geniales sangraba y me espante, el sonrió y me dijo - tranquila, es normal. ¿Puedo? - Sonriendome y señalando la regadera para meterse.

-Claro- Abrí la puerta y mis piernas temblaban, me agradó estar así con él.

-Dipper, ¿esto que significa? - Él volteo a verme extrañado. - Somos hermanos Mabel y esto solo pasará cuando me lo pidas.

 _ **¡Saludos a todos!**_

 _ **Espero dejen sus comentarios. Escribo esto no para ofender a nadie sino porque me gusta esta gran serie y se me hace peculiar la pareja que se creó en foros y sitios como estos.**_

 _ **Pienso escribir mas historias no solo de este tipo pero si relacionadas a este gran Universo llamado "Gravity Falls", me gustaría saber que opinan.**_


End file.
